vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Awake
Summary The Awake are the protagonists of Don't Rest Your Head, being insomniac normal humans who, for some reason, discovered the existence of an alternate world known as The Mad City, which exists in parallel with The Slumbering City, the normal world. Those people became Awake, gaining awareness of the true nature of things, and attracting the atention of the Nightmares from the Mad City, forcing them to deprive themselves of their sleep and start to fight for their own lives Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. At least 8-C, likely far higher with Madness Talents Name: Varies. Collectively called "The Awake" Origin: Don't Rest Your Head / Don't Lose Your Mind Gender: Varies. Can be both Male and Female Age: Varies Classification: Insomniac Humans who became able to perceive the Mad City Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (The Awake has enhanced eyesight, allowing them to see better in the dark, read things at great distance, and pick up on minute visual details), Magic, Reality Warping, Summoning (Capable of summoning OVNIs, Angels, armies of ninjas, a cab capable of taking them anywhere, among other things), Soul Manipulation, Dimensional Travel / Time Travel (Can travel throughout time and dimensions by reaching the heart of Hell, a timeless and eternal place connected to all of time and space, or by summoning a mysterious train from the Mad City), Conceptual Manipulation (The Knife can kill ideas and allegories, reducing them to ghosts of ridiculous notions that no one takes seriously), Empathic Manipulation, Power Nullification (The Knife is capable of slashing through magic biddings / seals), Sleep Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Necromancy, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation (Can transform an enemy's blood into lead. Can multiply food and turn water into wine), Resurrection, Healing, Telekinesis, Plant Manipulation (Bears the stigmata of Jesus Christ, and is capable of reproducing his miracles and feats), Animal Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Can reveal invisible and demonic beings, Gravity Manipulation (Capable of manipulating gravity to varying degrees, ranging from subtly messing with the angle of flying objects such as bullets to make someone utterly wheightless or heavy enough for them to undergo gravitational collapse. Can also manipulate wheight on a metaphorical sense, being able to literally crush opposing arguments or lend "weight" into their own words), Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Disease Manipulation (Can cause a target to become afflicted with whatever illness they diagnose them to have), Technology Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Precognition, Possession (Can project their mind into a dummy, and can collapse their own consciousness into their other selves from the countless alternate possibilities of the future), Biological Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Teleportation, Body Control (Can open their own ribcage to either trap enemies in their body or to protect a friend), Spatial Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (The Awaken's breath is capable of slamming trucks through buildings and throw people away with enough force to shatter bones. Can break concrete with their screams alone, and project their mind into a dummy capable of superhuman feats that they wouldn't be able to perform physically, such as punching through steel doors and breaking engine blocks). At least Building level, likely far higher with Madness Talents (Capable of exploding tanks and blowing up jetliners by projecting electricity through their hands, and can alter the size of things, to the point of being capable of making a dog big enough to "give King Kong a chomp" or of making a gun with enough size to shoot down space shuttles. Can generate storms of hailstone in otherwise sunny days and affect the entire planet with The Teddy) Speed: Athletic Human, higher with Madness Talents. Supersonic when possessing The Dummy (Can move as a blur from the perspective of others and run faster than bullets) Lifting Strength: Regular Human, far higher with Madness Talents Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can casually eat molten magma and remain unharmed by it), higher with Madness Talents Stamina: High. higher with Madness Talents Range: Standard melee range physically. Several meters with most Madness Talents. Planetary with The Teddy (The Teddy is a voodoo doll connected to the entire planet, and any damage done to it will be reflected into parts of the world). Cross-Dimensional with specific powers (Can travel throughout all of time and space by reaching the heart of Hell, and is able to possess their other selves from alternate timelines / possibilities) Standard Equipment: The Knife Intelligence: Varies, potentially Nigh-Omniscient. The Awaken are normally just people who are good at doing a specific task, however, they can vastly increase their proficiency at said task with Exhaustion Talents, as well as being able to use them to become unaturally adepts in convincing others to see their own perspective, or to become unparalleled in wielding certain tools, such as guns. At their peak, they become capable of seeing into the all of the countless possibilities of the future, and by "bending their timeline in a circle", they can gain full awareness of everything they will ever know in their entire lifespan Weaknesses: Using their Madness Talents too frequently takes heavy psychological or emotional strain, and will eventually result in their insanity / mental destruction, with their peak capacities pushing them far beyond their normal limits, eventually reaching the point where their madness will manifest in their physical body and transform them into a Nightmare, effectively killing The Awake and replacing them with a monster. The Awake are forced to deprive themselves of sleep, as their body is left vulnerable and acts like a beacon to the Nightmares in this period of time, and even if they somehow survive this period, they will be unable to use their Madness or Exhaustion Talents upon waking up, only recovering the capability of using them once they regain their insomniac lifestyle by staying awake for at least as long as they slept Notable Attacks/Techniques: Preparedness: The Awaken is supernaturally prepared to every situation that comes up, and might in fact, be manipulating time and probability to make those absurd things happen. For instance, they could happen to have picked up a flashlight hours ago, only to find themselves in a dark basement with no source of light to be seen. At it's peak, their preparedness reaches the extent where they could have put a random scrap of paper in their pocket for no reason, and later found out that it contains the exact and complicated password for a wall safe they need to open Past: The Awaken is capable of warping his own timeline, being able to rewind or fast-forward his own mental and physical states, gaining the abilities and knowledge of their past and future-selves, allowing them to perform things such as rewinding their own injured body to a state from before they were even injured in the first place. When at it's peak, The Awaken can "bend their own timeline in a circle", gaining full awareness of everything they will ever know in their lifespan, and becoming everything they will ever be; The Awaken also gains the ability to see into the countless possibilities of the future, and collapse their consciousness into their alternate self from a specific one Quiet: The Awaken is capable of prevent any action capable of generating sound, being able to perform feats such as stopping a gun from firing, or forcing a group of people to walk slowly; However, preventing actions that make little to no noise from happening is a difficult task, for instance, affecting someone who is creeping around and wearing thick socks requires considerable effort on their part. When at their peak, The Awaken is capable of travelling throughout space and time to unmake loud events, and at this point, they are able to prevent even inanimate objects from making sound by saying things such as "shhhh" Hands: By putting their hands on certain tools, The Awake is able to learn secrets from them, becoming as proficient with said tools as those who used them for the last time. For instance, they are capable of shooting with a pistol with the same ability and precision as the federal agent they took it from, or of driving a racing car as well as the professional driver that previously drove it Language: The Awaken is capable of speaking the language that God Himself used to create the entire universe, and as such, reality itself will change to obey their commands, as long as they are spoken in the right way and are really meant to happen, with them being able to do things ranging from making a defective car start up to materiallizing wasps inside of somebody's lungs Ants: The Awaken is a walking hive full of ants crawling under their skin, with the ants themselves being part of their body, and immediatelly attacking anything nearby when released. Since the ants are part of The Awaken's body, they can share sensations with them, being able to feel what they feel and taste what they taste, or smell what they smell Note: This page is a hypothetical composite profile of every Awaken, with every ability and Madness Talent listed in the game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Composite Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Don't Rest Your Head Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Necromancers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Probability Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Matter Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Healers Category:Gravity Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Possession Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Space Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Concept Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8